


Chauvelin For Another Day

by Zath_Chauvert



Category: Scarlet Pimpernel - Wildhorn/Knighton, The Wild Party
Genre: Breaking The 4th Wall, Filk, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-07
Updated: 2003-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath_Chauvert/pseuds/Zath_Chauvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being the villain eight shows a week.  Chauvelin sings about his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chauvelin For Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: ** Chauvelin For Another Day  
> **Author: ** Zath Chauvert  
> **Summary: ** It's not easy being the antagonist of _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ eight shows a week. Chauvelin sings about his job.  
> **Rating: ** G  
> **Feedback: ** Yes, please! Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> **Disclaimer: ** Chauvelin belongs to Baroness Orczy. The tune belongs to Michael John LaChiusa.
> 
> * * *

**Chauvelin For Another Day**  
By Zath Chauvert

Heh-heh-heh... I can imagine this song taking place right after Percy collides with Chauvelin on the foot bridge in Act 2.

(to the tune of "Breezin' Through Another Day" from The Wild Party)

**Percy:** _"ChauChau! What are you doing here? Revolution over?"_

**Chauvelin:** _"Born to conquer but doomed to endure that Percy twit._

By title I'm a marquis, yes,  
Aristocrat and high caste.  
I lived a cushy life it's true  
But now that time is long past.  
Since France became cutthroat  
I'm the proverbial turn coat.  
Little Chauvelin was forced to live a different way:  
-But no complaining here.

I'm the villain and proud of it.  
My country is chaotic.  
My victims called me "evil"  
But I call me "patriotic."  
All who oppose me die.  
I'm the proverbial bad guy. *grrr*  
How do I contrive it all, you say?  
Well...

'S'long as I got my black clothes.  
'S'long as I got my quick wits.  
'S'long as I got my soldiers.  
'S'long as I got my traps set.  
'S'long as I say "I'll kill you."

I'm Chauvelin for-  
-Another day.

It's meetings with Robespierre  
Then executions at the scaffold;  
Then off to plot with Grappin;  
Then by the Pimpernel I'm baffled;  
Beheadings leave me dry.  
Tonight I need to spy.

How do I contrive it all, you say?  
Well...  
_(He takes a pinch of snuff)_  
'S'long as I, 's'long as I, 's'long as I, 's'long as I,  
'S'long as I got a good plan-  
'S'long as I got a cold heart-  
'S'long as I keep the jails full-  
'S'long as I keep the blade sharp  
'S'long as I say-  
_(He starts pointing at random audience members)_  
-"I'll kill you-and you-and you-and you and you and you!"...  
...I'm Chauvelin for another day...!

* * *


End file.
